1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly a heat dissipation device mounted onto an add-on card for dissipation heat generated by the add-on card.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enable desktop and other computers to rapidly process graphics and game data, add-on units, generally referred to as “graphics cards” are often installed in computer devices. Such cards comprise a separate processor, called a GPU (graphics processor unit). The GPU generates a large amount of heat during operation. When the temperature of the GPU exceeds a certain level, the GPU may malfunction, or in the worst case fail outright. For this reason, a heat sink having heat pipe engaged therewith is commonly installed on the GPU to dissipate the heat generated by the GPU and other electronic components adjacent to it into ambient air.
A typical heat sink is manufactured to have a bulk volume with a great height and comprises a base for receiving heat from the GPU and a plurality of fins extending from the base to dissipate the heat to ambient air. A heat pipe generally comprises an evaporating portion engaged with the base and a condensing portion engaged with the fins, to transfer heat from the base to the fins remote from the base. However, it is impractical to install such a large, high-capacity heat sink to the graphics card because the space between the add-on cards is usually so narrow that a heat sink with bulk volume can not be positioned therebetween. This has adversely affected the heat dissipation of the add-on cards.
What is needed is a heat dissipation device which has a better configuration for making use of the space of the add-on card to dissipate heat generated by the electronic component.